HenrySitting
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: JJ goes on a date with Will and needs Henry's godfather to baby-sit him while they're gone. DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, the writers of Criminal Minds have full custody.


"Thank you SO much, Spence, you have no idea what this means to me" said JJ, handing Henry over to his godfather. "No uh, problem, JJ" said Reid, with a worried look on his face. JJ noticed his worry and looked at him. "Spence, you'll be fine. We won't be gone longer than a few hours" she reassured him. He nodded and looked at Henry. "Well Henry, your Uncle Spencer is baby sitting you today" he said smiling. Henry looked up at him and laughed. "Well, we're off, have fun you two!" called JJ from the doorway, with Will. Reid waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Alright Henry, what would you like to do?" Reid asked the four year old. "I hungee!" he shrieked. "You're hungry, alright, what do you want to eat?" Reid asked, carrying Henry into the kitchen and sitting him into one of the chairs. "I wan ceweal!" said Henry said clapping. "Alright, what kind?" asked Reid. "Uh… the one wif the gween man on the fwont!" Henry told him. Reid pulled out a red box from the cabinet. "Lucky Charms?" asked Spencer, pointing at the leprechaun with the green suit on the front. "Yes!" said Henry, bouncing up and down in his seat. Reid opened the box and poured some cereal into a bowl. He closed the box, returned it to the cabinet, and took the milk out from the fridge and added it to the cereal. He put the milk back into the fridge, retrieved a spoon from the utensil drawer and brought the breakfast over to Henry. "Well um, enjoy your sugary kid cereal" said Reid, watching Henry stuff a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Henry grinned at Spencer. "Fank you, Unka Spence!" he cried, still full of cereal. Reid laughed as he watched him finish his breakfast. Reid picked up the bowl when Henry announced he was finished and dumped it in the sink.

"Okay, now that you've finished your… sugar, what do you want to do now?" Reid asked Henry. "Play wif me!" said Henry, pulling a giant toy fire truck from his toy box in the living room. "Alright, what are we playing?" asked Reid, sitting down on the floor and looking at the fire truck. "We play fireman!" said Henry, practically smacking Reid with the fire truck. "Okay, do you want to be the fireman?" Reid asked. "No! You the fireman because you alweady save people!" said Henry, handing Reid a fireman toy. Reid took the toy and looked over it. It was wearing a fireman's suit and a fireman hat. "Okay Henry, who are we saving today?" Reid asked. Henry thought for a moment and grabbed a toy cat and put it on the couch. "We save the kitty!" he said. "Can I put the fireman inside the fire truck?" Reid asked. "Yeah!" Henry shrieked. Reid opened the fire truck's door and sat the fireman down on the seat and closed the door. Henry took the fire truck and drove it over to the couch.

Reid crawled over to the couch and sat next to Henry on the floor. "Okay Unka Spence, take the fireman out of the fire twuck and make the ladder go UP!" Henry said, laughing. Reid took the fireman out of the truck and opened the ladder to the right height and made the fireman walk up the ladder to the kitten. "Hello little kitty, I'm here to save you!" Reid said in a voice deeper than his own. Hanry sat back on the floor and clapped. Reid bent the fireman's arms and placed the cat on them. He made the fire fighter walk down the ladder and place the cat on the ground. "You saved the kitty! You saved the kitty!" screamed Henry. "We both saved the kitty, high five!" said Reid, giving Henry a high five. Henry got up and ran to the bathroom, and Reid picked up the toys and put them back in the toy box.

Henry came back a few minutes later and sat on the couch. Reid came over and sat with him. "Unka Spence, I tired" said Henry, eyes drooping. "Nap time?" asked Reid. Henry nodded and snuggled into Reid's stomach. Reid picked him up and carried him into his room and laid him down on the bed. "I wanna sleep on mommy's bed!" he said, tiredly. Reid rolled his eyes and picked up the sleepy child. He walked into JJ and Will's room and laid him on the bed. Reid laid down next to him and turned on the TV. After a few seconds, he felt Henry snuggle into his side, and Reid put his arm around Henry. Soon, Henry was asleep, and so was Reid.

About an hour later, JJ and Will came home and noticed it was silent. "I wonder where they are" wondered JJ as she stepped into the kitchen. She placed her keys and purse on the counter and walked back into the living room. JJ remembered it was around Henry's nap time, so she went into Henry's room and noticed nobody was in there. "Will, I can't find them" she called. "I think I just did" said Will, laughing. JJ walked into her own room and saw the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Henry was sleeping almost right on top of Reid, and Reid's arm was still around him.

JJ pulled out her phone and turned on the camera. "What are you doing?" Will asked. "Like I CAN'T show this to Garcia?" she said, snapping a picture. JJ saved the picture to her phone and sent it off to Garcia. "There we go" said JJ. JJ walked over to Reid and shook Henry awake. "Mommy?" he asked, still half asleep. "You need to get off Uncle Spence, sweetie" she told him. Henry rolled off of Reid and got up. Reid rolled onto his side and continued to sleep. JJ shook Reid's shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" he asked, looking around. "Did I fall asleep?" "Yeah Spence, you did, with Henry on top of you" she laughed. "Oh, well, I'd better get going, huh?" he asked. "You don't have to, you can stay for dinner if you'd like" she suggested. "No, it's alright, I'll see you later, JJ" he said, getting off the bed. JJ pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Thanks for watching him today, how was he?" she asked. They let go and Reid looked at her. "He was great, we played firefighter for a while, I gave him Lucky Charms for breakfast, other than that, nothing much happened" he told her.

JJ thanked him again before he left. "Oh! Garcia texted me back!" JJ cried, running to her husband. "What did she say?" he asked. "She said 'Aw! How cute! That is definitely being spread around the office!'" JJ read the text. "Oops, I think I just ruined his life…" said JJ, laughing. "Oh well!" said Will.

Reid was driving home when his phone rang; it was Garcia. "Hey Garcia" he said. "Hi sweetie! I saw that picture of you with Henry sleeping, it's SO CUTE!" she yelled into the phone. "What picture?" he asked. "Oh, JJ didn't tell you? She took a picture of you sleeping and Henry was on top of you!" she said, giggling. "Why would she tell me?" he asked. "Here, I'll send you the picture! PG out!" and she hung up. A few minutes later, Reid's phone vibrated. He opened the message and sure enough, there was the picture of him and Henry sleeping. He slammed the phone shut and threw it in the passenger seat. 'Garcia is about to ruin my life…' he thought to himself as he pulled into his apartment's parking lot.


End file.
